Faults
by Dazed Dreamer
Summary: [HiyoGaku] When Gakuto is left hurt, Hiyoshi comes to cheer him up. Is it time to face the faults and move on? Fault 3 is up. COMPLETE. [Threeshots]
1. Fault 1:: Not His Fault

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis not its characters. (My disclaimer is so boring. XP)

**Author's Notes:** Debating whether or not this'll be a one-shot...Er, see the end notes for more details. Oh and enjoy!

**Warning/s:** Sort of shonen-ai-ish, a punch and sort of denial...Dirty Pair and OshiFuji-implied...But it's GakuHiyo though! Or HiyoGaku?

* * *

**Fault 1:: Not His Fault**

It wasn't Hiyoshi's fault that he had heard the argument between his two senpais.

How could he have known that Hyotei's Doubles 2 were in the clubroom late at night and shouting verbal insults at each other? Or that said doubles pair had great abnormal hearing and had heard him come up to the clubroom and _stay_ to eavesdrop?

Of course, Hiyoshi had denied the accusation. He wasn't eavesdropping. He had been merely going over to the clubroom to get his History book, which he had left earlier. It _really wasn't his fault_.

They didn't believe him. Gakuto had glared at him, letting out a colorful string of adjectives used to describe him before turning around to wipe any evidence of his tears. Oshitari had taken to scowling and leaving the room.

Hiyoshi didn't really know what to do after that.

After striding across the room to retrieve his book, Hiyoshi turned back to see if Gakuto was stil there and was surprised to see the redhead sitting on one of the benches. Crying.

_No, no_. Hiyoshi was _not _good in dealing with people crying. Heck, he wasn't good with dealing in people in general!

But his senpai just stayed on the bench, legs close to his chest, sobbing into his arms. Hiyoshi thought it'd be rude to just leave.

Setting down the History book at a nearby bench, Hiyoshi approached the third-year cautiously.

"Mukahi-senpai?" he said, stopping a few feet away.

Gakuto sniffed and looked up, managing a glare at Hiyoshi. "What, do _you_ want to make fun of me now? Tell me you loved me, play me around then leave me for some guy who looks like his smile's pasted to his face?" he snapped, sullen.

Hiyoshi wanted to back off a step, turn around and dash out the door, but something told him that wasn't a good way to deal with this either.

"Uh…I just…wanted to know if you were OK?" Hiyoshi tried. Gakuto flashed him the 'do-I-look-like-I'm-OK?' look to make the second-year realize the stupidity of the question. "Er…obviously not, that was kinda stupid…But, uh…" Hiyoshi sighed, exasperated.

Gakuto abruptly stood up and stood in front of Hiyoshi, scrutinizing the Hyotei substitute. Then, he raised his arm and aimed a punch at his kouhai.

Hiyoshi reeled back, clutching his left cheek. "What the heck was that, senpai?!"

Gakuto looked away, a thin line of crimson spreading across his face. "For trying to make me feel better, you bastard."

Hiyoshi looked at Gakuto incredulously. "Gekokujou, senpai. Gekokujou."

And maybe this was the start of a very good relationship?

* * *

**End Notes:** OK, so I'm trying to see whether or not this would stay as a one-shot. I've got some ideas for it to be a three-shot (hence, this shot is titled: **Fault 1**) but if you guys think it's better for it stay as a one-shot instead then I guess it'll stay as one! Yay for GakuHiyo!

Oh and for the Gekokujou ending thing...I'm not really sure if it makes sense with Hiyoshi saying that...but..I dunno...I just had to put it in somewhere? Or something...


	2. Fault 2:: At Fault

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis, not any of its characters.

**Author's Note:** Well here's the second-shot, then. I'm not trying to make out Yuushi as a bad guy...well, technically, he sort of is but don't hate him! I hope this sort of...clears him out.

**Warning/s:** Sort of angsty. Sort of sad. Sort of short, too. Silver Pair-ish, if you squint real hard. X3_**

* * *

**_

Fault 2:: At Fault

Oshitari admits that he was at fault.

Why he had chosen to fall in love with someone else when he was with Gakuto, he had no idea. And for Gakuto to know about it through rumors and gossips, it was his fault for not being too careful as well. Oshitari also blamed himself for Hiyoshi being there to witness their arguement.

But that wasn't going to stop him from going to school and acting perfectly normal. Really.

"Oshitari-sama!" greeted a fangirl happily. Oshitari flashed a smirk at her, resulting in a row of squeals and mad blushes.

The blue-haired tensai let out an easy breath. There, that wasn't so bad, was it? He could definitely face the day. Just as long as he avoided Gakuto, which really wouldn't be easy, as they were classmates after all.

Noiselessly opening the clubroom door, he made his way to his locker, intent on getting changed as fast as he possibly could. Since Gakuto had the locker next to him, they would inevitably have to talk to each other, or at least _look _at each other anyways.

As Oshitari slipped on his regular shirt, the door banged open and a heated conversation made its way to Oshitari's ears.

"…with you jumping around, Mukahi-san."

"Hey! My acrobatics are awesome! Better than that Kikumaru's too! And didn't I tell you to call me '_senpai'_?"

"But you don't really have that much stamina, do you, Mukahi-_san?_"

"Senpai! And what, you're Enbou sword thing or whatever's better?! You lost to the little freshman!"

Oshitari had an inkling feeling that he knew whom the voices belonged to.

"…I resent that. I bet he could beat _you_ too anyways."

"Ha! I wouldn't be surprised if--"

"Could you two keep it the hell down!" shouted an annoyed Shishido.

"Calm down now, Shishido-san," said a smiling Choutarou, placing a hand on his shorter partner's shoulder.

A smirking Hiyoshi came into Oshitari's peripheral vision as he pulled on his shoes.

"Ne, Mukahi-san. Shishido-senpai doesn't seem to mind when Ohtori calls him '-san', does he?"

A bouncing frustrated redhead stomped over to the scene. "'Course he doesn't. I bet Shishido would love it if Ohtori called him 'Ryoh' anyways." He made his way to his locker as Shishido retorted something over to him.

They started their daily bickering and Oshitari was glad that at least something normal had happened. Because Hiyoshi walking in with Gakuto in heated discussion was _not _normal.

Satisfied that his shoes were tight enough, Oshitari stood up and controlled himself to walk in a normal pace as he exited the clubroom.

Had he turned back to spare a last glance at the room, he would have noticed Gakuto's hurt look, or Hiyoshi's distinct glare/scowl.

But of course, he didn't, because he was too caught up in his own idea that it was his entire fault. His fault that he had fallen in love with Fuji Syuusuke. His fault that Hyotei's Doubles 2 would soon crumble down to nothing. And his fault that Gakuto would be broken for a long time.

When it was really just the fault of the stupid thing called Love anyway.

* * *

**End Notes:** Took me a while to write this up, but I'm happy with it. The last shot will be in Gakuto's POV.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Fault 3:: Facing the Faults

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis nor any of its characters.

**Author's Notes:** Well, here's the third shot. In Gakuto's POV. The last shot. Hope you enjoy.

**Warning/s:** ...If I listed out the warnings, I'd ruin the story...

* * *

**_Fault 3:: Facing the Faults_**

This would've made a good soap opera, Gakuto thought bitterly. Only it would've been a gay soap opera. Literally.

Guy 1 plays Guy 2 around. Guy 1 dumps him. Guy 3 comes into the picture to save the day. Guy 1 goes guilty and tries to get things back together. Guy 2 is just damn confused.

And Gakuto was Guy 2. Because he definitely was damn confused right now.

After the whole episode with Yuu—no, _Oshitari _(he absolutely refused to call the bastard by his first name now), Hiyoshi had come in to (sort of) cheer him up and they had grabbed some ice cream at a late-night store after that. And maybe it was just because he had been dumped and now someone else was taking care of him, but no matter, Gakuto had enjoyed it.

And _then, _Oshitari had to mess it up again.

After morning practice, it seemed as if Hyotei's tensai was starting to feel a bit guilty. Gakuto had avoided him at all costs, but no matter where he went, Oshitari seemed to be there, waiting for him. Which just made him run away again, resulting in lots of skipped classes.

But then Gakuto couldn't possibly miss after-school tennis practice, so here he was now, rallying with Hiyoshi as warm-up. This had been met with shocked stares and a raised eyebrow from Atobe. But the Hyotei captain had only nodded to show his acceptance before going off to rally with Jirou. Oshitari had looked away quickly and asked Kabaji to rally with him, to which he answered with his usual 'Usu'.

"You're not playing well, Mukahi-san," commented Hiyoshi as he dashed towards the net with ease to return the easy ball.

"Senpai," corrected Gakuto automatically, as if it were daily routine, when in truth, Hiyoshi had only started calling him that earlier this morning.

"No need to call me 'senpai', Mukahi-san," answered a smirking Hiyoshi, hitting the ball with utmost precision.

Gakuto cursed as he missed the ball for the fifth time.

"Is he on your mind?" asked Hiyoshi curiously, raising an eyebrow at his senpai.

"…yeah," admitted Gakuto silently. "Hey, don't go telling it to everybody, OK?!"

"Do you really think I would?"

Gakuto eyed the second year leaning on the net. Hiyoshi met his gaze dead-on, and Gakuto felt the corners of his mouth tip upwards.

"No, you wouldn't."

Hiyoshi smiled at him. "And how would you really know that?"

Gakuto grinned, starting to walk away from the boy. "You know you like me, Hiyoshi."

As Gakuto had his back turned, he couldn't see the rising blush from the second year, as he answered, "Who would like _you, _Mukahi-san?!"

At the exact moment Gakuto turned around to retort, Hiyoshi had turned around to hide his blush as well, so the redhead _still_ couldn't see it.

"Well, you seem to like me well enough to treat me to ice cream _and_ talk to me all night last night," said Gakuto smugly. He heard Hiyoshi take a deep breath and then turn around.

The acrobat's grin went bigger as he saw Hiyoshi's redder-than-a-tomato face. The slightly taller regular walked back up to meet him at the net.

"Yes, Mukahi-san, I _do_ like you."

Gakuto blinked in shock. He vaguely noticed the distance between him and Hiyoshi close.

With their breath mingling together, Hiyoshi said, "I like you well enough to do this, too." And he crashed their lips together before he lost his nerve.

Gakuto responded uncertainly, still damn confused. But after a tongue weaved its way in to his mouth, _no_ he wasn't confused. In fact, that somehow managed to clear up his thoughts anyway. 'Cause really, during the two days of 'bonding' that Hiyoshi and him had had, Gakuto felt safe. Safe in Hiyoshi, he thought. He grinned as he responded back to the intruding tongue.

After a moment, Hiyoshi jumped away as if shocked. Gakuto tried not to laugh, as Hiyoshi turned even redder than before.

"Er...would that mean we're together?" asked Hiyoshi uncertainly, the same way he had asked if Gakuto was OK, before.

Gakuto gave him a what-do-you-think-dummy look.

"Er, yeah…that was a stupid question too, I guess…" Hiyoshi shrugged before leaning back in to kiss Gakuto again. Gakuto thought in amusement, that this would've been a totally soap-opera-ish ending.

As he pulled away the second time, Gakuto noticed Oshitari looking at them with a somewhat relieved expression on his face.

And he realized that it was really just time to face the faults and move on.

It may be interesting to note that the many fangirls that had witnessed the scene were instantly converted into yaoi addicts.

* * *

I updated a bit later than planned, sorry. But here it is, finally. Please leave comments in a review! 

I may work on another HiyoGaku fic...


End file.
